


If this is my new life, it sucks

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, too lazy to tag everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, it was raining cats and dogs. Today, some of us are are actually cats and dogs. Tp be fair, things have been weirder. </p><p>(au swap assignment for tumblr user torikii)</p><p>Summary: AU of about some characters become pets, but some also stay human. Like Tsukumo Yuma is his sister, Akari’s pet puppy. Then Akari meets Rio, where she also has a pet cat, Kamishiro Ryoga or Shark. And there’s also Tenjo Kaito, Haruto’s pet cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this is my new life, it sucks

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry friend

The Kamishiro Mansion creaks at night. Rio assumes it creaks during the day too, but the combined noise of the Seven Barian Emperors is more than enough to drown out anything quieter than Sanagi-chan during her metal phase (Gilag had gotten them all tickets once and it left far more lasting damage than Vector ever could.)

But at 3 AM (far past the witching hour and Alit’s bedtime), everything is quiet. And so Rio tip toes through the halls, jumps over that one really annoying step, hugs the walls of the second sitting room until she finally _finally_ reaches the kitchen.

The fridge hums, inviting, but she fights temptation to do a quick sweep of her surroundings, only opening the door after she’s a hundred percent sure the coast is clear. Slowly, she wraps her hand around the handle, skin pressing against cool metal, and pulls it towards her, bit by bit.

As soon as it’s open, she steps around to the other side of the door, fingers reaching in, past last week’s rice and Mizael’s smoothies, for her prize. They grip the rim of the container, and with years of experience, Rio smoothly maneuvers her hand out, leaving the fridge virtually undisturbed.

She holds it, not too tight, and plans her escape. She knows Vector was out tonight (sacrificing virgins or whatever), Alit and Gilag were fast asleep (their snores practically a godsent), and Ryoga was-

“Meow?”

Rio turns.

A pair of slitted eyes, unblinking, look up at her.

Rio freezes. The pudding cup falls from her slackening grip, straight onto the floor.

 

There’s a dog sitting on her brother’s bed.

A dog with black fur, a shock of pink, and round red eyes. A dog who’s holding the her brother's pendant in his mouth.

Now, Akari’s a serious journalist, has never worked at a tabloid and never will, but she’s also a member of the Tsukumo family. (The same one with the _abducted by aliens_ parents and the _only mostly human_ son).

And so, she accepts the situation for what it is, sighs, and goes to stock up on dog food.

 

 

Kaito stares at the string of code. The string of code stares back. He raise a paw, places it on the mouse, white fur contrasting with the dark matte finish. He clicks, drags it, the cord, highlights a line.

And deletes.

The chair next to him turns and Chris leans over, long hair fluttering in and out of his reach, biting his lip as he skims over the changed portion. He nods, more to himself than Kaito, before returning to his own work.

Across the room, a chihuahua with a scar across it’s face, barks impatiently from Chris’s bag.

 

 

“I won’t let this separate us!” Cathy declares, determination written all over her face.

Her cats hiss disapprovingly.

 

 

“It’s a playdate,” Rio tells him over canned tuna. “You need exercise and Yuma’s more than happy to join you.”

She rattles off a bunch of facts and figures, different studies and whatnot but Shark’s mind is stuck on the word _date_. With _Yuma_.

How were they going to do it, theaters didn’t allow pets, but they could always have ice cream after the park? Could he eat ice cream?

Also what was he going to wear, he always had a nice shirt and dark jeans ironed for such an occasion, but now…

But now, he was _naked_. And he was gonna stay naked. On a _date_. With _Yuma_.

(The speed at which Shark runs to the cat fashion magazines, if ever recorded, would win the Pet Olympics a hundred times over.)

 

Haruto walks in with a collar one day and an apologetic look on his face.

Dr. Faker ( _Father_ , he has to remind himself) talks for a bit about required identification and cat ownership laws and Kaito nods, because what else can he do?

 _Father_ approaches him, collar in hand, and Kaito hisses. He takes a step back, points a paw at Haruto, and after a second Father understands.

He hands it to Haruto ( Haruto who’s bigger than him now. Running around getting stuff for Kaito, when it should always always be the other way around), and with shaky hands, Haruto clasps it shut.

Kaito values his freedom, loves it, but there’s one person doesn’t mind being chained to for the rest of his life, mind living for.

(It turns out that he doesn’t even need to wear it longer than a few days. Laws are laws, but Dr. Faker is _rich_.)

**  
**  
  


There’s a party at the end of the month.

(There's a party at the end of every month actually. There's something about forced pleasantries and Grandma Tsukumo's riceballs that stop them from killing each other all over again, which is nice because after the first few times, that whole dying thing got a bit dull.)

There a few less tables set up this time around and a lot more mops and Durbe worries that it isn’t enough, only to realize that turning into a pet actually gave people better manners.

Example A: Yuma “forever late” Tsukumo showed up fifteen minutes early, neat with a groomed coat and the Emperor’s Key hanging from a collar. Not even forgetting to grab anything Durbe asked (which was nothing, but still…)

Example B: IV. Now, Durbe doesn’t know much about him (doesn’t want to, doesn’t even like him because of everything he did to Nasch and Merag) but he’s actually kinda cute sitting in V’s oversized bag?? Almost tolerable?

Example C: Nasch is a dear friend of Durbe’s, across all their lives, and so Durbe, despite what everyone else believes, knows that Nasch can be a total asshole sometimes. That he still tries to pull off that whole “lone wolf” act from time to time, still tries to cut himself off when he’s afraid of losing everyone again, afraid of ruining everything for everything again, and well, this has been a learning experience for him. He’s more dependant on them than he’s ever been, not as a king or commander, as burden in his own eyes (He doesn’t need to speak for Durbe to understand), but just as important and just as loved as he’s even been. Something Nasch doesn’t miss. (Not that they’d ever let him).

Sooner or later, everyone else arrives. Meals are a bit slower but no less lively, the conversations infinitely more so.  

At some point, Kotori comes up to him, saying something about pictures, and together they hunt for Nasch, find him and coax him towards the lawn.

It’s a sunny day, warm with only a few clouds out (purr-fect, much to Nasch’s and Kaito’s glares).

Yuma Tsukumo stands (sits?? Durbe’s not exactly sure what word he should use, he’ll ask his language teacher later) between Kaito and Nasch, IV to the other side of the latter.

He steps back and Akari Tsukumo takes the lead.

“Hey,” she says, waving her hand and leaning back to snap the perfect shot. “Say cheese!”

(None of them do. With their current vocal chords, it’s something around the lines of _impossible_.)

(Not that Yuma Tsukumo doesn’t try.)


End file.
